


Beneath the Mask

by filmtrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmtrash/pseuds/filmtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reylo one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Mask

His eyes were so kind, so sad. Her voice was like sweet honey. She tried to say something else to me, but he pulled her away gently as the lift doors closed.

They were rising. Going up, higher and higher until they were a dot. Come back, I screamed. Don't go, I begged. I felt a brusque hand on my shoulder, "Quiet, girl". 

Come back...

 

My eyelids fluttered open and a chill went down my back. My ankles and my wrists ached from the tight restraints holding them down. The chair was reclined slightly back, as to engage in some sort of painful torture.

And there he was, in front of me, in all his glory. Clad in black, with only that horrible mask covering his surely grotesque face. 

"Where am I?" I said, making an effort to sound authoritative.

"You're my guest." he said, his smirk clear in his voice.

"Where are all my friends?"

He sniffed in disdain. "You mean all those murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" I didn't say anything, seething. "You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea" 

I looked at him, radiating hate and anger from every pore in my body. I wanted to see him beg for mercy, his head on a stick and his blood on my hands.

He angled his head slightly to the right. 

"You still want to kill me." he said almost playfully

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask" I spat at him, hoping every syllable could pierce his rotten heart.

He got up so abrubtly I jumped. He grabbed his mask, and with a hissing noice, removed it. 

He was just a boy. The same age as me, maybe a tad older. Wavy black hair, styled back. Piercing black eyes that dug into my soul and ravaged my face. A sharp face. He was his mother and his father at the same time.

He slammed his helmet into its stand and turned around to look at me. The way he glared; it made me want to cover up, not feel as utterly naked and exposed. He moved extremely close to me, and I looked him in the eye, trying not to be scared. He raised a gloved hand in front of my face. 

 

"You know I can take whatever I want?" he whispers softly. His hand touches my cheek, and I tremble under his touch.

I should be disgusted; appalled. But I am completely useless under his stare. 

His hand touches my neck, my shoulders, my arms. I close my eyes, helpless. I feel him reach in closer, his lips and inch from mine and his eyes in front of mine.

"Where is the map to Skywalker?" he says, looking me dead in the eye. His lips reach into mine, and we meet halfway. His kiss is desperate: passionate and quick. I hesitate to kiss back, letting him slam his lips into mine. He grabs my face with both his hands, then looks back at me. 

"Where is the map to Skywalker?" he says again, tracing my collarbone and my arms with his hand. I can't help but sigh; his touch envelops me. I only feel his moisture on my neck, his lips touching the path down to my collarbone. I close my eyes again, afraid to enjoy it and afraid not to. 

My eyes are closed, and for a second he pulls away, and I am left empty. I only hear the sound of his lightsaber and the heat of it coming close. I open my eyes: the saber is an inch from my chest. I grimace and squint; I should have known this was a trick.

In one swift, expert slash, my desert wrap falls to the floor. He's used his lightsaber to undress me; I lie almost naked, at his mercy. I unclench my fists. He looks at me again, much closer this time and still teasing.

"Where is the map to Skywalker?" he asks, picking at the strap of my bra. He slips it off, his gloved hands taking in every inch of my exposed body. The other strap slips off, but he stops there. He kisses me again, much slower and enjoyingly. His hands caress my stomach; he plants small kisses along the rim of my bra, at the crook of my arm. I moan softly, helpless and happy all at once. He slips off my pants in one swift motion. Most of me is screaming no, but a small part of me is enjoying it, and that part dominates.

The restraints unclick. I could still escape, now and easily. I could kick him in the chest, use his lightsaber and run away. I could take a TIE Fighter and meet Finn and Han, and leave this. But I can't take my eyes off of him. He has me under his total control, just by laying his eyes on me.

I don't protest when he wraps my legs around his waist. I don't protest when he pulls me close and sucks on the cavity in my neck. 

"Where is the map to Skywalker?" he purrs into my neck. His nimble fingers slip off my bra, and in no time he takes off his cloak. He is muscular and lean; years of lightsaber practice and training must have achieved that for him.

He holds each of my breasts in his hand, caressing slightly. He's leaning in, and his tongue barely touches my chest. His teeth graze my nipples, and his tongue traces circles around them. He's still teasing, and I know then and now that I need it. I can feel myself starting, my sex hot and steamy. 

I moan again. Shirtless now, he tears and throws away my panties like they are nothing. He takes off the glove with his teeth and slowly works his way down. His hand travels to my stomach, giving me shivers. He grabs my thighs, pulling me closer to him and wrapping me tighter. Then, he reaches my sex, and cups it. His hand is so cold...

He slips his finger into my mouth, to moisturize it. His eyes are still piercing into me, and my mouth hangs open, watering for him. For the taste of him, for his skin against mine. Unconsciously, I suck at his finger hungrily, and I roll my head back and close my eyes

All I feel next is the same finger inside me. 

"Where..."

He slips another finger in, emitting a moan from him and a gasp from me.

"Is...

He slips one more finger in, and I bite down on my lower lip to keep from moaning loudly. It hurts, but it feels so good. 

"Skywalker..."

He pulls his fingers out, leaving me empty once again; I whimper. He puts his glove back on. With me still wrapped around his waist, he removes his pants. He never stops looking at me. I feel his hard member under his cloak, and I find myself reaching for it. He lets out a low growl and undresses fully, and we are both left naked. I get down from his waist and he pushes me against a wall, using the Force to keep me in place.

I let my hands travel down to his sex, wrapping my fingers around it and slowly massaging it. Our tongues collide and I bite at his bottom lip as he explores every inch of my mouth with his. His hands grip my thighs and my bottom, slowly working their way down. His fingers find my inner thighs again and I cringe. His touch feels so good.

Gripping his member and hoisting me up on the wall, I close my eyes and moan. His sex finds mine; I'm already excited enough for him, and he slips in easily. Our tongues are still engulfing each other; I grab fistfuls of his long, black hair.

He's thrusting now, with me against the wall; slowly at first, then quickly until I am left breathless. He's clawing at my breasts and my fingers are raking through his chest; our tongues and mouths bite and lick unexplored corners of each other. He thrusts harder now, beads of sweat glistening against his forehead and growling.

He grips my waist tightly, and pulls out; I sigh in disappointment. He takes me from the wall and lays me down on the chair again, carefully. The restraints click in; I'm biting my lip, unsure of his next move and hot and sticky. With one leg on each side, he runs his mouth through my whole body; biting slightly at my nipples, sucking on my stomach, and as he gets closer to my sex, I squirm. 

I close my eyes once more, dripping with want and I almost scream when I feel him. He runs his tongue over my folds; he darts aroud my clit and sucks on my inner thighs. I'm clenching and unclenching my fists; he's pleasing me expertly, and I'm helpless.

He raises his head slowly and his eyes bore into me; in them I see lust, anger, hatred, and something else, something I can't quite name yet. Without taking his eyes off me, his chin wet with me, he uses the Force again and throws his lightsaber against the light switch. The lights overhead flicker for a moment.

The last thing I see are his coal-black eyes, then he disappears between my legs again and I am left defenseless in the dark.


End file.
